


Nurturing Warmth

by haato_biito



Category: Sword Art Online
Genre: F/M, Post-Series, Post-Story, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-06-28
Packaged: 2018-11-20 04:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11328822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haato_biito/pseuds/haato_biito
Summary: He knew she was capable of looking after herself. Yet there was something in the way that Asuna had curled up beside him in bed that night, wrapping her arms around him and placing her hands delicately on his chest, that made him feel that there was something she was not telling him.There was something she was not telling him, and she always told him everything.





	Nurturing Warmth

**Author's Note:**

> I’m back home - in the SAO fandom where I belong!! I never truly left, but I just couldn’t stay away any longer! Please enjoy some post-story domestic fluff between Kazuto and Asuna!~
> 
> This can also be read on my tumblr [here](http://asuuna.tumblr.com/post/162354148042)!

For the second time that week, Asuna had quietly gotten out of bed before Kazuto. It was the early hours of the morning, and although the sun was unable to peak through the gaps in the curtains just yet, a ghosting of light illuminated the edges of the window, creating a dull glow throughout the room.

She made her way to the ensuite she shared with Kazuto, and did not come out for quite some time. 

Upon the first instance of this unusual behaviour, Kazuto had been roused awake by her movements. His interest had been piqued, yet through the dark and warm haziness of night, he had not taken much notice, and had fallen back into a light slumber.

However, during this second instance, Kazuto had become more concerned than interested. After the door to the ensuite had closed behind her, he had followed behind Asuna, careful not to draw her attention towards him.

He knew she was capable of looking after herself. Yet there was something in the way that Asuna had curled up beside him in bed that night, wrapping her arms around him and placing her hands delicately on his chest, that made him feel that there was something she was not telling him.

There was something she was not telling him, and she always told him everything.

He stood in front of the door Asuna had gone through only moments earlier, peering at the artificial light as it poured in through the gaps in the frame. He sighed, rubbing the back of his head, unsure as to what he exactly wanted to ask her. It would be strange to ask, _‘What are you doing in there?’_ , and even stranger to ask, _‘Do you need any help?’_. He felt idiotic even thinking of such unusual questions, and resisted the urge to bump his head against the door.

Instead, he cleared his throat lightly and hovered a fist over the entrance, then knocked lightly.

“Asuna?”

There was a small yelp of surprise on the other side, and she replied hastily,

“Y-Yes, Kazuto-kun?”

During the years they had spent together outside of Sword Art Online, Asuna had gradually become used to calling him by his proper first name, rather than his gaming alias of ‘Kirito’. Now that they had been married for two years, the name rolled off her tongue as easily as ‘Kirito’ did when they were trapped in that game of death. It made Kazuto believed that slowly, very slowly, they were coming to come to terms with what had happened. Although it would be impossible to leave it behind them, they were beginning to become stronger because of it.

“You okay?” he inquired nonchalantly, leaning on one leg as a yawn left his lips, “You’ve been in there quite a bit this week.”

“I’m fine. Don’t worry about it.” Asuna called, but her voice sounded strained, and he picked up on it instantly.

“You sure?” He was tempted to pull the door open, but he knew better than that. He had incurred enough violent contact with Asuna’s fist to understand its strength.

“I’m sure. You just go back to bed, I’ll be there soon.”

“Well, if you say so.” Kazuto noted, and walked casually back to bed. Laying on the mattress with his hands behind his head, he wondered what would be so important that Asuna would keep it a secret, even from him.

* * *

Asuna sighed in relief from the floor in front of the toilet as she heard Kazuto’s steps quieten. She pressed the flush and stood up shakily, bringing a hand to her forehead. Peering over at the bathroom vanity, her eyes caught a small, pink object, and swallowed uncomfortably.  


She had no idea how she was going to tell him.

They had been trying for a couple of months now, and Yui, whose artificial intelligence had grown significantly during her exposure to the real world through Kazuto’s lens, always encouraged them. The artificial intelligence had been over the moon to discover that she would become a big sister, and knowing the delicate process, constantly gave Asuna words of reassurance that seemed like they were coming from a trusted friend more than a daughter.

Yet it would be impossible for Yui to help her now. This was something that Asuna had to find the words to tell Kazuto herself. Picking up the object hesitantly, she reread the symbol on its side one more time, just to be sure:

Two pink lines.

Unfortunately, another sign that confirmed Asuna’s suspicion was the fact that she had morning sickness every other day. The fact that she was constantly rushing to the bathroom in the early hours and disturbing Kazuto’s sleep made her ridden with guilt, yet it was something she could not help.

Now that she knew the truth, she just wanted him there by her side.

Slipping the device into the pocket of her nightgown, she steeled herself to walk back to the bedroom and inform Kazuto of the news. She could only hope that he had not fallen back asleep just yet.  


* * *

“Kazuto-kun… Kazuto-kun…” a sweet voice sounded from seemingly very far away, yet as he began to reopen his eyes, Kazuto realized that the source was closer than he could have imagined.

It was right next to him, nudging his shoulder to regain his attention.

“Kazuto-kun.” Asuna called out to him, clearer this time, and Kazuto drowsily turned his head towards the source. He smiled casually at her, and replied,

“Hmm? What is it, Asuna?”

She sat on the bed next to him. Having woken him up, Asuna leaned back on her legs, patting the bedspread next to her to persuade him to sit.

Kazuto obliged, leaning on one hand sleepily as he rubbed his eye with the other.

“Are you finally able to tell me?” he inquired simply, unaware of the weight his words possessed.

Asuna’s eyes widened, losing her composure.

Did he already know? Was she that obvious? Perhaps her icy cold poker face had been lost since escaping the world of Aincrad.

Kazuto had made her soft.

“T-Tell you what?” she stammered, unable to believe that he was able to figure out what was happening.

“Well, I’m not too sure what it is, but I know you’re hiding something from me, Asuna.”

She averted his gaze, trying desperately to stop the tips of her ears from pinkening under the pressure of her confession. She played with her fingers, which rested gently in her lap.

“You see… The thing is.” She attempted, wishing that it was anyone except her that had to do this.

Kazuto only stared at her, and she could tell he was trying not let a smirk line his features. It was a silent urge to continue. She did so,

“Well… You know how we’ve been trying… for a couple of months now?”

At this, it was Kazuto’s turn for his eyes to widen, and he reached out a hand towards hers.

“Hold on, hold on.” He said hastily, peering deep into her hazel eyes, “Are you sure?”

Asuna felt inside the pocket of her nightgown, and removed the test. Holding it up for him to see, she whispered,

“ ** _I’m pregnant_** , Kazuto-kun.”

Kazuto’s jaw dropped open, and an elated look of surprise encompassed his face. He let out a noise of complete disbelief, before pulling her into him.

“That’s amazing!” he cried, holding her tighter in his arms, “Asuna, that’s incredible! I… I almost can’t believe it!”

“I can’t, either. Not yet, anyway.” She sighed in relief, bringing her hands up to his back, “I was scared as to how you were going to take the news.”

“Man, you _know_ that I’ve been wanting this just as much as you have.” He breathed, holding her at arm’s length by the shoulders, “I don’t even know what to say.” Suddenly, a thought came over him, and he added, “Does Yui know?”

Asuna shook her head.

“Not yet. I was going to tell her in the morning. It’s just so early…”

“C’mon, you’ve gotta let Yui know at least. She’s wanted to be a big sister for ages.” Asuna giggled at that, knowing that soon the room was going to be alive with talk of the news.

“Okay, okay. You set her up. I’ll just wait here.”

Kazuto nodded, and almost jumped from the bed. He walked over to the complex computer system that was ‘Yui-MHCP001’, and turned on the main control unit. About five different screens came to life, and a small flickering light over a camcorder alerted them that Yui could see into their room. After a minute’s delay, a small voice spoke through the inbuilt speakers.

“It’s so early… Good morning, Papa, Mama.”

“’Morning Yui.” Kazuto replied with a smile, giving a small wave to the camera. A small girl appeared on the innermost screen, surrounded with an endless array of fluorescent green 0’s and 1’s. Her black hair shone and her white one piece dress fluttered as she moved closer, and grinned in return.

“Good morning, Yui!” Asuna called from the bed, “We have something to tell you.”

Yui nodded.

“I thought as much.” She replied happily, “There wouldn’t be any other reason to connect me so early in the morning. What’s happening?” she enquired, tilting her head adorably in curiosity.

“Asuna, come closer to the camera.” Kazuto directed gently, reaching a hand towards her. She took it, and they both took a seat in front of the screens. Yui seemed close enough to touch, yet an undeniable barrier stopped them. That was one heartbreaking truth they still were not able to overcome yet with the limited technology available.

“So, Yui.” Asuna began, sliding her hands around Kazuto’s arm, “You’ve always wanted to be a big sister, haven’t you?”

The girl’s features lit up in joy straight away, instantly connecting the information to her memory at a lightning fast speed.

“Mama, were you able to become pregnant?!” she exclaimed, leaning closer to the screen. Asuna smiled softly and nodded.

“I only found out earlier this morning, too. You were the second to know.” Kazuto explained.

“Oh, Mama, Papa! I’m so happy!” Yui cried happily, “Congratulations!”

“I was going to let you know later, but it’s best you know, too.” Asuna expressed, “You’re our daughter, and I couldn’t wait to tell you. I know how excited you’ve been to become a big sister.”

Yui hummed affirmatively, “I can’t wait! Thank you for letting me know.”

“You’ll make a great sister, Yui.” Kazuto admitted, and the girl smiled.

“I’ll make sure to pass on all the knowledge you two have provided me so over the years.”

Yui began to peer left and right, taking in the surrounding bedroom. A second passed, before she added, “By the way, it’s only just light outside. You two should rest while you can.”

“Are you sure, Yui? We can stay if you want to talk.” Asuna suggested, yet the AI shook her head.

“I know how much humans benefit from their sleep. I’ll let you go.” She gave a salute, and the system shut itself off, leaving the two on their own.

“I guess it _is_ still early.” Kazuto noted, wrapping an arm around Asuna’s shoulder and rubbing her arm tenderly, “Let’s say we go back to bed.”

Asuna nodded, but she rested her head against his chest.

“Can we just stay like this a little longer?” she asked quietly, and Kazuto nodded affirmatively in response.

Asuna still felt the radiating warmth of Yui’s smile through the heat of Yui-MHCP001’s complex hardware system. It was as if she was snuggled between them, just like she had done so for thirteen blissful nights in that secluded log cabin on the twenty-second floor of Aincrad.

Very soon, their little family of three was going to become a family of four, and Asuna closed her eyes in contentment as she brought a hand to her abdomen. Without realizing it, a tiny life had begun forming inside her, and she was to nurture it.

Asuna knew that every step of the way, Kazuto and Yui were going to be there. She hoped she could give that tiny life the best opportunities she could, just like she did for the girl that once wandered around aimlessly in the forest. The girl she now called her own.

**Author's Note:**

> This work was inspired by tumblr user [lulaxo](lulaxo.tumblr.com)! Thank you for the prompt! [The prompt list can be found here!~](http://asuuna.tumblr.com/post/162232047197)


End file.
